


To Know

by Mysterie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since Rin has first come to wander the world with Sesshormaru and she, as all children tend to do, is grown up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Will you tell me again about her? Please mom!? Tell me about grandma!" A young woman begged.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Me too grandma!" Another voice said.  
  
"Don't forget me great-grandma!"   
  
"Okay, settle down, all of you and I will begin the story." The group rings the eldest woman.  
  
"It was a long time ago, but I still remember Lady Rin as if we had talked only yesterday."


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

*flashback*  
  
  
Young Rin knelt next to a wild flower that grew in front of a grave; there were three small headstones.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What is it Rin?"  
  
"I was wondering, will you still me remember me even after I die?"  
  
For a brief moment, for the first time in his life, shock played over the features of the usually passive-faced demon lord.  
  
"Don't speak of such nonsence." He replied a moment later, having regained his composure.  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
  
Sesshomaru shook away the memory. Many years had passed since then and Rin was no longer a child, but a young woman; yet, even now she continued to follow him, never once seeking the company of another human. As it was now, she sat in a field of wild flowers; some of them she had picked and held in a colorful aray. Au-Un lay nearby and Jaken was asleep against one side of the faithful dragon demon who was also dozing in the warmth of the sun's rays. As he watched them, the ruleer of the Western Lands, he tried not to think too much on the fact that the three demons of the group were not so young anymore. For a demon of his strength and blood, time was not yet an issue. The same could not be said of his faithful servants.  
  
_Soon enough I should find a suitable mate for Rin._  
  
The demon lord thought as he watched her set the flowers on her lap even as a gentle breeze teased the locks of her dark hair from the deep pink kimono she wore. Yet, he didn't move to do so; an unknown feeling nagging at him in the back of his mind to put it off just a little longer. Not recognizing the feeling of reluctance, the demon lord had only averted his eyes from his charge when she looked up from the flowers to him. The demon lord picked up the faint scent of humans in the air. For a moment he stood still, ignoring it; then, in a flash, he left his charges as he dashed towards the scent that meant a village was nearby. He stood at the edge of the village only a moment later. No one seemed to take heed of him as he circled the village. The same village he had skirted only a day before; he watched for young men as the sun began to dip low in the sky. He watched to see which went to a home with young children and which did not. He made careful note before heading back to the forest where he knew he would find his charges waiting. The sound of their soft breathing when he arrived let him know that they slept. Jaken was slumped beneath a tree while Rin was curled up next to Au-Un. The dragon demon opened one amber eye lazily before closing it again at the sight of its master.  
  
Sesshomaru settled against a tree and closed his eyes. The demon lord drifted to sleep; unaware that he was being watched by his young charge. She didn't dare move or change her shallow breathing until she was sure he was asleep. She lifted her head to gaze at the demon in the moonlight. Though it was dim, it made his skin seem to glow in the dark as if it had a light all its own. She could clearly make out the maroon stripes beneath his eyes, which she knew were amber and shared only with his half demon brother, Inuyasha. A soft breeze ruffled the fur of his tail that was hanging over his shoulder. As a child, she'd asked him about the "fluffy thing" on his shoulder and Jaken had scolded her for such a silly question. Yet, after a moment of silence the demon lord had told her that it was his tail. There were times in the past that she had remembered sleeping next to him, wrapped in his tail, but once she'd begun to develop into a woman Sesshomaru had insisted that she sleep against the dragon demon and nothing else. She couldn't understand why.  
  
_He looks so peaceful and yet... he must be lonely without someone by him like my father had mother._  
  
Rin thought and the longer she stared at him the more she noticed about him that she'd not really noticed before. He looked almost innocent in his sleep, the way he was relaxed, the way his long hair swayed slightly in the breeze and for the first time, Rin felt her heart begin to beat faster as a strange new feeling came over her.  
  
_What is this feeling? Why do I feel compelled to look at him? Why does he seem some how different than before?_  
  
Confused, Rin tore her eyes from him and curled up even as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. It would be a while before the young woman would drift to sleep once more; comforted by the familiar sound of the dragon demon's breathing, a part of her wishing she could curl up to the demon lord she had followed since her revival. For it had been he, wielding Tenseiga, that had saved her soul from the clutches of the demons from the Netherworld.


	3. Chapter 2: First Spring

The smell of the wild flowers were the first sign that Spring had finally taken root. The days before had been cold though there had been no snow. Nor would there be now. Jaken set out on his yearly trek that would last a month. Before Rin had come along, Sesshomaru had been on his own to deal with any matter he see fit to. Now, with her grown, Sesshomaru could not stray as he had from her when she was a child for now so more then ever she was a target of demons and would be for three months until the end of the third month when Summer began. Sesshomaru's gaze swept over the clearing in the forest where he had told her to stay within a hallowed out tree. The same tree he had pushed her into the day she'd turned sixteen in the middle of the Spring months; the night she'd first physically became a woman, a time of "blooming" he'd heard humans refer to it as. For demons, it only meant one thing though, that it was time to seek a worthy mate. It was scarcely dawn and already he'd slain three demons who had thought to be her suitor. Her scent drifted to him and he did his best to ignore it as he had that first night she'd "blossomed."  
  
In the tree, Rin watched Sesshomaru as she had year after year. He was a white blur as he moved to take down yet another demon. She remembered her first night spent in this very same tree; she'd been terrified and at the same time had marveled at his speed to protect her.  _I've been with him so long that I scarcely remember a time I wasn't with him; I barely remember my own family, my human family._  A streak of red caught her attention, breaking into her thoughts; she peered out and saw the young half demon she knew to be Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half brother.  
  
"What are you doing here little brother?" Sesshomaru's cool tone was icier then usual; causing the hanyou to smirk as he knew what troubled his elder sibling.  
  
"Just looking for a nice spot. I could ask you the same question."  
  
_Spot?_  Rin wondered and then she noticed that next to the half demon was Kagome, but none of the others of Inuyasha's friends seemed to be with them. Inuyasha sniffed the air then spun around; spotting Rin's hiding place.  
  
"I get it. You're guarding the brat. That ain't like you." Sesshomaru said nothing; if looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been frozen to death on the spot.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What? It's either that or he's waitin' for her to come out." Inuyasha snorted even as Kagome turned red. Rin wondered what Inuyasha had meant by that and why it had caused the young woman to blush.  
  
"Inuyasha you-"  
  
"Forget it Kagome, Sesshomaru would never touch a human even if he ever let "Spring" get to him; which he doesn't, don't forget that he hates humans." The two brothers stared at each other, the unspoken words hanging between them. Inuyasha didn't have to say it, Sesshomaru was or rather, had been, the least like their father. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would scoff more if he knew the truth; if he knew that the demon lord had been haunted by dreams of such liberty for the past two years. Dreams, he knew, that would come again this night. Three months worth of dreams that he told himself were just because of the fever of Spring.  
  
"Feh. Let's get out of here. There's something I want to show you that I found last year Kagome."  
  
"Okay. " Rin watched the hanyou pick up his mate before heading off deeper into the forest. Long after they had gone, Inuyasha's words still ran in Rin's mind. As she thought back through the years she wondered if he hadn't been right. Lord Sesshomaru never asked anything of her; yet, he'd rescued her time and again. Rin shook the thoughts away. Maybe he'd never asked anything of her, but he'd done so much for her since he'd revived her the day her village had been slaughtered. She'd learned to speak up again, to express herself; she'd not known joy until she had crossed paths with him the very first day, some time before her village had been attacked. She'd done her best to care for him despite that he was a demon and had tried to refuse her care.  
  
She'd been beaten because she'd taken fish from the village supply to feed him. She'd known that, before he'd left, he had taken her offer of food though he had verbally refused the offer. It was that day that her village had been attacked and she had discovered the wolves on her way back to the village after finding a strange demon in her home. The strange demon had been killed by the wolf demon leader who had then let his wolves have the village. She'd run, but had still fell pray to three of the wolves. She was uncertain how long she'd been dead before Sesshomaru had revived her with the Tensiega.   
  
_Lord Sesshomaru saved me then and many times since. Maybe he doesn't like other humans, but I know my lord doesn't hate me!_  Rin began to drift off, comforted by her own thoughts; even as she did she felt something fuzzy drift over her and imagined that she was curled up next to the demon lord. Sesshomaru sat in front of the opening of the hallowed tree; his tail had fallen off his shoulder and onto Rin who slept behind him. He was too preoccupied to notice as he struggled with the feelings he knew he could never express; the same desires he protected her from when he killed other demons. As he settled himself, he did his best to stay awake, but he eventually succumbed to sleep; knowing that the dreams that would haunt him would only serve to sharpen his desire in the morning, which would be why he would wake well before her and before the sun's first rays.


	4. Chapter 3: Temptation

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of a small cliff that over looked a small field. Rin was sitting among the flowers and, for the first time in days, they were enjoying a respite from the advances of demons. Unlike a demoness who could be in heat until she found a suitable mate, Rin's periods came and went. Sesshomaru never knew how humans were able to do this; to relieve their desire without mating, but he'd discovered that Rin had found a way. So long as they were near a hot spring; there was one not too far from where they were now. She'd bathed in it the night before. The more he tried not to think of it the more it persisted and the more the demon lord wanted to know. Was it some special herb? The water's temperature? The questioned nagged at him from the back of his mind where he'd pushed them. After all, what did he care how she accomplished it? Still, the questions persisted; insisting that he had a right to know. As the sun slipped slowly into the horizon, Sesshomaru had finally come to the decision that he would find out. He would balk his desire and follow her the next time her scent changed. He didn't have to wait too long as he would soon find out.  
  
Two days later, Sesshomaru followed Rin to the hot spring; desire ate at him, but he ignored it as he watched her move to the water's edge. He could see the way her hair draped down her back as she disrobed, unaware of his presence. She lay aside the kimono so it wouldn't get wet before she slipped into the water. Though he could barely make out her form from where he stood, he still felt the impact that her every move had as if he'd been right next to her; as if she'd turned to face him after disrobing, but she'd not even so much as glanced over her shoulder. He could see her movements in the water at times before she sank into the pool until only her head was visible. From a distance, he couldn't tell what was going on exactly, but he could smell her scent begin to sharpen with desire. Then, as if she'd wrapped herself up in bandages, it was suddenly gone. Sesshomaru shook himself; still none the wiser as to how she rid herself of the desire, his curiosity had only served to sharpen his own desires. He watched her as she emerged and felt his blood become liquid fire as he laid eyes on her form as she emerged from the hot spring. It was such sweet torture to him; one that he had never known before. He couldn't help but stare, even as she dressed; his mind was clouded with the temptation she'd unknowingly offered.  
  
The demon lord turned from her and contemplated for the first time in a great while how to relieve his own desire. When he'd been young he'd struggled with it; luckily he'd had father to give him alternative suggestions at the time. Mind games mostly, but none of which, he knew, could now balk the fire that had been ignited and the one thing that would he could not do. In the dark of night, as he felt sweat being to appear on his forehead he finally found a way to balk the fire and erase the images of her from his mind. If only for a short while.


	5. Chapter 4: Only Love

Rin sat in the field, waiting for Sesshomaru's return. The first months of Spring had passed seven days ago. She had not seen him since.  
  
_I wonder where my lord has gone this time._    
  
She thought with a sigh as she felt, since he'd left, a keen longing to see him that filled her from head to toe. She had thought to ask Jaken about it, but doubted that the toad demon would understand her feelings.  
  
_Perhaps Kagome would know. After all, she's like me in ways!_    
  
Rin stood up and walked over to a tree where Au-Un stood with Jaken.  
  
"Master Jaken, I need to take Au-Un."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"There's someone I have to talk to before Lord Sesshomaru returns." Rin replied as she picked up the reins of the dragon demon. One of the heads turned to look at her.  
  
"Wait Rin! Lord Sesshomaru left Au-Un's care to me!" Jake protested as she climbed onto the dragon demon's back.  
  
"Oh, I won't be gone long. The village isn't too far Jaken, besides didn't our lord say he'd be gone a long while? It's only been two seven days. I should be back in two days."  
  
Before Jaken could protest more she gently flicked the reins and the dragon demon ascended into the air and they were off. The frustrated toad demon could only watch them disappear from sight. Rin deftly steered the demon towards the village she knew was a day's ride away. It was dark when she arrived in the village and several of the villagers eyed her warily as she led Au-Un through the village, but none of them stopped her as they saw the reins. They were use to demons that worked with humans as the demon slayer, Sango, went to battle with a twin tailed demon cat. There was also the young fox demon, Shippo, who lived in the village with Kagome and Inuyasha. Rin felt slightly nervous, she'd not really spoken to Inuyasha or anyone other then Kohaku without Lord Sesshomaru near.  
  
_Still, I must speak with her..._ Rin thought, and faltered when she saw Kagome in a light green Kimono and red hakamas, standing near a hut; she looked very much like the priestess that a passing villager called her.  
  
"Good day Priestess Kagome." It was a young boy, Kagome smiled at him. Older, thought Rin didn't notice, Kagome now very much resembled Kikyo, her feudal ages counterpart that she was the reincarnation of; despite her resemblance her nature was nothing like that of the dead priestess whose clay body had been destroyed sometime after the defeat of Naraku. Kagome felt someone watching her and glanced around a moment before her gaze found Rin's uncertain one.  
  
As soon as Kagome smiled, Rin felt slightly better. Kagome moved over to the younger woman; it was only then that Rin noticed that a pair of soft brown ears poked through the other woman's hair just as they did on Inuyasha.   
  
"You're Rin right?" Kagome asked, it had been many years since she'd seen the young girl she knew followed Sesshomaru around, but she was sure the young woman before her was none other then that young child. Rin nodded nervously, affirming Kagome's assumption.  
  
"It's good to see you, if you would follow me, I know of a place where we can speak without being interrupted." Rin nodded and followed Kagome a moment before stopping.  
  
"Um... what about Au-Un?" Kagome stopped and turned to the girl. She smiled when she saw the young woman's concern.

 

  
  
"Just leave him here by the hut if you wish. No one will bother him and Kirara will likely keep him company while we talk." Rin nodded and left the dragon demon near the hut where a two tailed demon was just coming out.  
  
"Be good. I'll be back soon." She told the dragon demon who just snorted. She let the reins go slack before she followed Kagome. There were few people out now as most were hurrying home. Kagome led Rin deep into the forest, in the pale moonlight she could barely make out the priestess' form aside from the light cast by the lantern she carried. It was only when they stopped that Rin saw where they were; next to the Sacred Tree of Ages.  
  
"This is..." Rin began, only to trail off even as Kagome turned.  
  
"Yes, this is the tree Inuyasha was pinned to; the very same one that has been in my life and was my guide to Inuyasha. I came to this time through the well that isn't far from here. The first person I saw was Inuyasha; I didn't know he was a half demon then or that he was bound by a spell. His first act of kindness to me wouldn't be until some time later, but once we started our journey together there was no stopping us. This tree means the world to me. It was here, in the time that I came from, that my father proposed to my mother and where Inuyasha asked the same of me years ago."  
  
  
_Sort of like with me and Sesshomaru. I first laid eyes on him as a child just outside my village, leaning against a tree. It wasn't until his eyes changed that I realized he wasn't human, but I didn't care then... I don't regret it._ Rin thought.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Rin nodded, searching for the right words.  
  
"Lady Kagome... did... did you ever feel pain when you were away from Lord Inuyasha? Like a pain that doesn't go away until you see him again?"   
  
"Yes, and I still feel it sometimes. It's a feeling of yearning and is only natural when you fall in love with someone." Kagome paused a moment before asking.  
  
"Is there someone you love Rin?" Sesshomaru came to Rin's mind instantly and her cheeks reddened to the shade of cherries.  
  
"I... I think so... I'm always so happy when he's around..." Rin began.   
  
"I want to be with him always... to be at his side... to be there for him if he needs me... and something.." Rin hesitated as she struggled to put to words what her heart had been feeling.  
  
"Something else too... something... so much more."   
  
"It sounds like you love him very much." Kagome said after a moment of silence. Rin suddenly grabbed Kagome's hand that wasn't holding the lantern.  
  
"Lady Kagome... what do I do?!" Kagome smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"The only thing you can do is tell him how you feel. If nothing else, be happy to be with him. That's how I was able to stay with Inuyasha before he chose me over Kikyo."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome, for... everything." Kagome gave the young girl a kind smile even as she ran off back to the village. Kagome wasn't startled when a figure dropped from the shadows of the tree behind her and moved to her side. She'd known her mate was nearby; watching over her as always.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"She's in love."  
  
"And she came to you?"  
  
"Who else? She's had little human influence since she followed Sesshomaru around as a child. I suspect it's him."  
  
"Really? Not much of a chance."  
  
"Maybe not from your point of view, but it's not impossible. After all, he's kept her safe all these years as you have me and she's not his daughter. No, I think that if anyone could ever get close to Sesshomaru it would be her."  
  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked after only a moment's silence. Kagome smiled and placed one hand over her stomach; her clothes were so large that it was not yet apparent that she was once again with child.  
  
"I'm fine. So far junior hasn't given me any trouble." Inuyasha chuckled softly and muttered.  
  
"I was hoping for a girl this time, one that would be as beautiful as her mother... "


	6. Chapter 5: Return

Rin ran as fast as she could back to the village where she found Au-Un waiting for her. She took up the reins and climbed aboard.  
  
"Back to Master Jaken Au-Un!" The dragon demon let out something like a roar before taking off into the starry sky. Rin rode for hours. It was only when she felt the sun's rays warming her that she realized she'd fallen asleep. It was then though that the demon landed and she slipped off.  
  
"Thanks Au-Un." She muttered before she found a tree and curled up to go back to sleep, still feeling exhausted. Au-Un lay next to her and the dragon demon drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until later that evening that they made it back to the clearing where Jaken was impatiently awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Oh Rin! You're back!"  
  
"I said I would be." Rin replied, unconcerned.  
  
"Yes, of course." The toad demon said wearily before setting out to care for Au-Un.   
  
Rin's mind wandered the rest of the day over Kagome's words. She knew she would take her advice, but how could she do it? Certainly not with Jaken around; he'd protest up and down before she'd even finish speaking. How often she'd heard how gracious it was that Sesshomaru had done this or done that for her. Rin nearly gasped aloud at her own thoughts. Since when had she suddenly stopped calling him lord?  
  
_I suppose it was the day I went to see Lady Kagome._  Rin thought.  _The day I realized I had fallen in love with Sesshomaru. Oh Sesshomaru, won't you come back?_    
  
A couple moments later she felt as if someone was watching her and she turned to see Sesshomaru. His gaze was the same as always; it was as if her mere thoughts had summoned the demon lord back to her. She glanced around; Jaken was no where in sight. Unbeknownst to her at that moment, Sesshomaru had sent the toad demon off on an errand.   
  
"Sesshomaru.. I... " Rin began and then suddenly clamped one hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide. Never had she addressed him without his title. In that instant, the demon lord knew that something was different even as she averted her gaze from his.  
  
"F-forgive me... I meant no disrespect." She stuttered, her mind in a whirl.   
  
Before he could gather his thoughts to speak, Rin turned and ran off towards the direction where he knew Au-Un lay sleeping. Jaken had informed him of Rin's trip to Edo, though the other demon had not been able to tell him why she'd gone; only that she'd been gone for nearly two days. Sesshomaru did not go after her though he wondered why she had addressed him as if they were equals rather then by his title as she had since she had begun to talk after she'd been traveling with him and Jaken for some time. What had she not said? Had she found someone to love in his prolonged absence? He felt as if he'd been stabbed.  
  
_I left to purge these thoughts from my mind. To purge any desire of you from me since that night at the hot spring, but peace eludes me. To think of you with another... seeking protection and affection... It makes my heart tighten as if trust by the blade of the Tetsusaiga._  He thought as he stood where she had left him.   
  
At last he moved so that he could watch her as she knelt next to the dragon demon; one of the two heads was lifted, looking at her. He wondered what she was telling the dragon demon as her words were lost in the gentle breeze even to his sharp hearing. As he watched her every move he felt some measure of peace settle over his heart and he felt, for the first time, that just looking at her would not always be enough. The days seemed to lazily float by and Rin did not return to Edo nor stray too far from Sesshomaru's sight. It made him begin to wonder if he had not jumped to conclusions. He did notice though that her manner had changed slightly; she seemed almost adamant now, rather then easy, in using his title as she'd always done. She didn't meet his eyes when she didn't have to and she stayed close to Au-Un, but never once asked Jaken to take the mount.  
  
_What is this change? Is she really wanting to get away or is it something else?_  
  
Sesshomaru, so concerned with his own thoughts, failed to notice that Rin was watching him nearly as closely as he was watching her.  
  
_He always seems so lost in thought. Does he suspect? Why had he been away so long? What could he possibly think of me after that blunder? Does he suspect that I feel for him?_    
  
Even as Kagome's advice ran through her head every day, so did her blunder, and when she thought to herself that it would be the day she'd tell him she'd only lose the courage as soon as their gazes met or Jaken or some other demon would keep her from having the chance of speaking her heart to the demon lord.  
  
_Did Kagome ever have this much trouble?_  Rin wondered and, not being able to stand it any longer, headed towards the village that was no less then half a day's trip.   
  
She'd not seen Sesshomaru all morning and had assumed that it was the perfect time to speak with Kagome. Sesshomaru, who'd been watching her from a distance, followed her to the village to see for himself what she was up to. Rin didn't get too close to the outskirts before a young half demon blocked her path; he had black ears that stood out against his silvery white hair, his eyes were a bright amber brown and he was dressed like Inuyasha. Rin stared at him in surprise where she stood. She wasn't the only one who was surprised. Sesshomaru knew who the half demon was who'd stopped her. His eyes narrowed with suspicion; not knowing that Rin had never before laid eyes on the young man before her who was Inuyasha's eldest child.


	7. Chapter 6: The Story of "Tough Love"

"Hello, just who might you be?" The hanyou asked.  
  
"My name is Rin. I'm looking for Lady Kagome. Who are you?" The hanyou's eyes lit up suddenly.  
  
"Ah, so you're the one who tags along with Uncle Sessh. I'll take you to mom, she's gathering some herbs. My name is Yukito. I'm their eldest and dad's hoping I'll have a baby sister soon." This news startled Rin.  
  
"Is that so? Kagome didn't look as if she were pregnant." Yukito just shrugged as Rin followed him into the village. Only once did the hanyou glance over his shoulder; he'd picked up on his uncle's scent, but not seeing the demon lord he kept silent as he assumed Rin didn't know she was being followed.  
  
"Mother's been wondering if you'd come back any time soon."  
  
"I suppose things didn't work out as I had thought, but why didn't I see you when I was here before?"  
  
"I was out visiting Shippo and his family. They're settled deep inside Inuyasha's Forest and it's easy to miss if you aren't careful. I missed it twice before I found it."  
  
"I see." The rest of the trip to Inuyasha's Forest was made in silence. Sesshomaru, having skirted the village, nearly gave himself away when Yukito led Rin into a part of Inuyasha's Forest that the demon lord had only been to a few times before.   
  
"There she is, I'd best be off before father accuses me of slacking off on guard duty." With that said, Rin found herself alone with Kagome who sat on a tree root near some blossoming herbs.  
  
"I see you've met my son." She said and Rin nodded.  
  
"How old is he?"

 

  
  
"Only twelve." Kagome chuckled at Rin's look of shock.

"I know, he looks older then he is; even acts that way at times. Tell me, how did it go? Have you told him?"  
  
"No... I rather blundered it." Sesshomaru, watching nearby, didn't know which he felt more strongly; confusion, jealousy, or relief. Not wanting to listen about another, he left her with Kagome, knowing she'd return soon enough.

"I have to tell you Lady Kagome, I was so nervous that I forgot to use his title like I normally do and.... I don't know... things just haven't been the same since."  
  
"I was right then; you're in love with Sesshomaru." Rin nodded reluctantly.  
  
"I... lost my nerve then... and ran... I didn't go far, but he's been watching me ever since. As if I'd slip up again."   
  
"Did it ever occur to you that his attention means he actually just can't help himself? That he feels the same way you do?" Rin shook her head, she hadn't ever thought of that.

"It is possible Rin. I've never known Sesshomaru to be able to show or express any emotion; he once said that he didn't inherit emotions from his father and that Inuyasha obtained them from his human mother, but I don't believe that. You can't "inherit" emotions, but you can chose whether or not to show or feel them. Rin, he doesn't know how to show it; you will have to teach him."   
  
"How?"  
  
"By showing him. Take the first step. I know it's hard, but you can do it; I did."   
  
"I appreciate all the help Lady Kagome. Yukito told me the news, congratulations."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Do you think it will be a girl?"  
  
"No, but Inuyasha is hoping for a daughter for both our sakes."   
  
"Lady Kagome, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Did you ever have trouble telling Lord Inuyasha how you felt?" Kagome smiled slightly at this.  
  
"More then I care to remember. There were many times I meant to, started to tell him only to not. It was that way for the both of us for a very long time." Kagome's eyes darkened slightly with remembered pain.

"It was especially hard because of Kikyo. For the longest time he kept going back to her and only was it just before we took down Naraku and Hakudoshi that he told me he wanted to be with me once it was all over." Rin's eyes widened slightly in awe and respect of Kagome's endurance.  
  
"How could you survive such an ordeal like that with him not being faithful?"  
  
"Well, I just loved him so much that it came to the point where all I wanted was for him to be happy; whether it was with me or her." Rin thought over what Kagome had said. Could she do that if push came to shove? Could she stay with him even if he rejected her love? Stay with him to ensure he was happy?  
  
_If I had to... I could I'm sure of it. I love him, but more so I want him to be happy._ She thought even as she thanked Kagome and began the trek back to where she expected Jaken would be waiting for her.


	8. Chapter 7: Flower of Fate

The sun rose, dawning on a new day; its rays crept across the land as the demon lord of the West began to stir. As he awoke he realized there was the warmth of another against him beneath his tail. Sesshomaru slowly opened one eye and saw that it was Rin who was curled up against him. He didn't move even as he shifted his gaze to where Jaken was; the other demon was still asleep beneath the shadow of Au-Un and the tree they slept beneath. He wondered when she had disobeyed him last night. Even so, he was glad she had; a peace he'd not felt before settled over him. Somehow it seemed right to have her curled up against him. Her warmth filled him with a warmth that began in his heart and spread from there. A warmth that had nothing to do with the desire that clenched at him during the first months of Spring.  
  
_This feeling... father once spoke of it before he left to fight the dragon demon that he once sealed away. I can still hear his voice, asking me, after he returned, if I had someone to protect. I remember that the memory came to me when I faced father's sword with Inuyasha; the Sword of Hell, Sounga._ Sesshomaru let his eyes drift close again. He had answered twice to that question, that he could recall, that he had no one to protect. Even so, he knew the last time he had answered it he had been lying to himself. He faced the truth now as he moved to wrap his arm around her form. Since meeting Rin he had protected her and his loyal servant, Jaken. When they had called for him when they needed help he'd never once turned from them. He remembered, now, almost all of the times he had. Many of which had been before his brother and his friends had destroyed Naraku. Rin had been so young then, a child of eight, when he'd found her slain by the wolves after she had done her best to nurse him back to health after his loss of his arm to Tetsusaiga. He had told Jaken that he was testing Tensiega's power, but the truth of the matter was that he had owed her something for the kindness she'd shown him despite that he was a demon. It had been that kindness, the first he'd ever recalled knowing, that had touched him. Since that time many demons had died by his hand to keep both Rin and Jaken safe.  
  
_Father... I do have someone to protect._ He thought and, as he lay beneath the tree, the rays of the sun warming the land, he wished that the moment would stretch on, but he knew it would not last. Soon enough he felt Rin stir; she opened her eyes and carefully lifted her head.  
  
_He looks as if he's still asleep._  It was then that she realized his arm was wrapped around her as well as his tail. Before she could figure things out he moved his arm. Rin went completely still as fear clinched her. Was he awake? What would she say about her disobedience? For the longest time she scarcely dared to breathe, but when he said nothing nor made a move to shove her away she let out a silent sigh of relief; reassured that he was still sleeping. She slowly slipped away from him, careful not to wake him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to mere slits to watch her slip away towards the dragon demon where he'd seen her lay down before he'd succumbed to sleep himself the night before. He waited until she had laid down and closed her eyes before he opened his. He just sat there, his tail still warm from her body heat.  
  
_This can't go on... I have to tell her that it's time she part from me to pursue her chosen mate._ He thought and the sudden pain that hit him made him lose his breath. How can it be that it would hurt like this? Is this feeling what humans call love? He got to his feet and went to find something to eat even as he let his mind wander. When he returned he saw that Jaken was no where in sight and Rin was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." There was some hesitation... no, more like uncertainty, in her tone, he decided. "May I speak with you?"   
  
"What is it Rin?" Ring hesitated a moment, remembering what Kagome had said about having a love that was so strong it meant being happy just so long as he was happy. To be able to be happy just by being at his side.  
  
"I... I'm" Rin stuttered, her nerves bubbling inside of her. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself and finally she just blurted it out.

"I'm in love with you Sesshomaru." She nearly held her breath as she waited for his reaction. Sesshomaru felt shock ripple through him. She... loved him?  
  
"I see. That explains the change in your behavior." He said after a moment, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was in love with him and what it meant. Rin nodded; her cheeks reddening.

"It also explains last night." Rin's blush deepened.  
  
"L-last night?" She stuttered.  
  
"When you disobeyed me." She averted her eyes, realizing suddenly that he knew; that he'd been awake before she had.  
  
_He feigned sleep then... but why?_  Before she could think to form the question, Sesshomaru closed the distance between them and lifted her head with his hand so that their eyes met. It was then that she noticed his intense gaze held neither anger nor disapproval as she'd expected it might.  
  
"Do not be ashamed. Never be ashamed of what you feel for me." Her eyes widened slightly, and before she could tell him that she wouldn't be, he'd placed his lips on hers gently. A shock went through both of them. Rin started in shock a moment before her eyes slowly drifted closed and she gave herself up to the feeling of her first kiss. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer to him. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Rin felt the rest of the world slip away from her conscious mind; the only thing she could think of then was Sesshomaru and the feeling of his lips on hers. He was the one who drew back and as their eyes met she saw in his golden amber orbs the dazed wonder and awe she felt then.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice broke the spell and Sesshomaru let go of her as he turned to see his servant appear only a minute later.  
  
"M'lord, I finally found what you asked of me!" Jaken held up a flower, its stem was rather slim, but its petals were as pale as the moon with deep purple stemin and black pistols. Sesshomaru took the flower from his servant.  
  
"That is all Jaken. Leave us."   
  
"Yes, m'lord." He replied and scurried off, thinking to himself.  
  
_I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru wanted with such a rare flower. I had to search high and low for it before I found the one who guards them and convincing her to give one up was no easy task! A strange hermit that young woman. I wonder how it is she can survive on a mountain surrounded by so many demons. She looked human, but didn't have a human's scent, or one at all for that matter and she didn't have a demonic aura either, but then again that could just be due to the numerous other auras around her._  
  
Rin stared at the flower with awe and wonder as Sesshomaru began to speak.  
  
"This flower has many names. Some call it the Lunar Blossom while others call it the Midnight Flower. It blooms only in the darkness and grows only in the most desolate of land." He paused as he looked at the flower.

"I know the one who gave this flower to Jaken. A long time ago, when you were still young, I saw her and the flower for the first time. She told me the legend; how that the flower feeds not off rain, but off love. Before she disappeared she told me that I would one day have one and that when I did I would hand my heart to the one who would wear the blossom for me. That the flower's true identity would then bloom." Sesshomaru held the flower out to her.  
  
Rin's hand shook slightly as she took the flower; knowing what it meant. It was his way of saying that he loved her. She tucked the flower behind one ear. As soon as she did she felt a tingling sensation as the flower began to glow. Sesshomaru could only watch as the transformation took place. The flower's white glow surrounded Rin and her black hair shined with hints of silver highlights in them, her nails became claws and two maroon stripes appeared beneath her cheeks as well as on her arms. Her scent had suddenly changed, altered from human to demon, but was still distinctly hers. Rin could feel a set of fangs appear while the last change was her eyes; her dark brown eyes now held hints of amber in them. Sesshomaru said nothing, for what could he say? He'd not expected this of all things. Rin smiled at him suddenly.  
  
"Now we can be together forever." A slight smile tugged at his lips, but even though it did only that, for a brief time his eyes lit up with joy he had not felt since he'd been very young; since before his mother's death.  
  
"If that is what you wish."  
  
"Yes, it is what I have always wished for and now I can my love."  
  
"Yes." Rin took his hand in hers just as Jaken burst through the bushes to them; having picked up Rin's change in scent. The look on the toad demon's face was priceless once he realized that the demoness before him was none other then Rin and that, on top of that, the Lunar Blossom graced her hair above her ear; a pale beauty that shone like a gem. A testament to the most common name of all given to the unique flower; The Lover's Gem. Seeing it, he came to the only conclusion that anyone, knowing the flower's legend, would. That Rin loved Sesshomaru and he her; the Lord of the Western lands had at last chosen his lady.


End file.
